Sectionals
by MrGagaSlashLover
Summary: Summary: Second in the book verse, as the glee club arrives for sectionals they discover to their disappointment that they need new songs as the competition are using their songs. Heavy song singing. Will be a bit AU I will use different songs, and some they have actually done while writing these.


A note to the Guest that reviewed Little Black Book, Yes Quinn is OOC but not really if you consider that she is Catholic and could easily be one of the gay hating variety. Plus she needs to be over the top for something that will happen later, if you don't want to read the next part don't but I won't change a thing because the person I wrote it for liked it just fine.

Author's Note: Sectionals was inspired by the wonderful nubianamy, and the glee episode of the same name. As previously stated to the guest who couldn't even be brave enough to make an account so I could respond directly I will right how I want. I won't be one of those whiny writers who discontinue crap because assholes flamed or were rude with their criticism. This is the second part of the book verse, if you haven't read Little Black Book go read that first.

Warning: Some characters (Quinn and Rachel) Will be OOC if you ignore this and complain about OOC characters I will report you. I have had a shitty few weeks so for those new to the party or that are following me and are good people I am sorry. Finn's nickname for Santana is no joke Satin, and he is the only one that can get away with calling her that.

Rating: T

Fandom: Glee

Summary: Second in the book verse, as the glee club arrives for sectionals they discover to their disappointment that they need new songs as the competition are using their songs. Heavy song singing. Will be a bit AU I will use different songs, and some they have actually done while writing these.

Sectionals

As the kids loaded on the bus for sectionals, Finn caught Puck's eyes and winked as he sat down next to Rachel. She looked him up and down in a quizzical manner, making Finn wish she would just ask the question he knew she was dying to ask since witnessing him and Puck kiss a couple hours earlier.

"So you and Puck, are you guys experimenting or fooling around; because we can't afford any distractions from the competition right now I could lose!" She said. Of course she was worried about the possibility of her losing, she was always worried of things making her look bad. "I don't really know what we're doing, but it won't effect us performing." He told her honestly. "I hope not, I have been waiting for this since-." She kept speaking but Finn tuned her out, it wasn't that she wasn't a good friend Rachel just liked herself and winning a lot. She wanted to make sure everything was perfect, and that her friends were happy the latter making her a good friend.

Mid ride he got up and went to sit with Santana and Brittney, seeing them snuggled together warming his heart just a bit. His Latina friend looked up from what she was doing and smiled at him, patting the seat next to her for him to sit down. He nodded and she shifted Brittney to her lap, as Brittney went on talking about her cat. "I think he's smoking again I have no proof, but I found an empty pack of Marlboro cigarettes in his cat bed. I think he joined a gang Santana, what am I going to do?" Brittney asked her. Finn gave her a questioning look, but was met with a gesture that clearly said 'Play along'. "Well Brittney try telling him if he gets put in the pound, that you won't be there to bail him out you know scare him straight." Finn told the girl, who had a thoughtful expression on her face while Santana just nodded and mouthed thank you.

Finn then engages himself in conversation with the Latina, which was the reason he moved to the back. "I don't know what it is Satin, it's been there for awhile so long that it felt like it belonged; but after reading in that book, I get hard whenever I see him. It's like now that I know he feels the same, that I know it's okay to feel this way and react." He told her. "Well then what's the problem, your attracted to a smoking hot piece of ass and he likes you back why not go for it?" She asked confused as to exactly what the problem is.

"The problem is I can't make it go down, not even thinking about the mailman is working. I want to go up there push him into a wall and fuck him in front of everyone that's my problem." He told her. "As hot as that would be, I think I see the problem now. You need to get him alone in a room, preferably before Sectionals so Berry doesn't go psycho when you stop mid performance and start dry humping Puck on stage. No te preocupes mi hijo Santana se hará cargo de todo." She told him. "Alright, what do you need me to do?" He asked. "You just be in one of the rooms alone, I'll take care of the rest. Antes de las seccionales, Puck estará en la cama para hacer lo que te plazca." She told him. "When was the last time I told you I loved you, Satin?" He asked and she laughed.

Four hours till competition

As they climbed off the buss Puck was headed toward the room he was to share with Mike Chang, only to be derailed by Santana. "What do you want, I don't have time to do one of your spontaneous threesomes." He told the Latina. "You want a three Puckermen, I'll give you a three.

_One, two, three,__  
__Not only you and me.__  
__Got 180 degrees and I'm caught in between.__  
__Countin' one, two, three...__  
__Peter, Paul and Mary.__  
__Getting down with 3P, everybody loves... Uh!__  
__Countin'...__One, two...__  
__One, one, one, one, two, three...__  
__Countin' one, two...__  
__Countin' one, one, two, three...__Babe, pick a night__  
__To come out and play.__  
__If it's alright,__  
__What do you say?__Merrier the more,__  
__Triple fun that way,__  
__Twister__on the floor.__  
__What do you say?__Are you in?__  
__Living in sin is the new thing, yeah...__  
__Are you in?__  
__I am counting...__One, two, three,__  
__Not only you and me.__  
__Got 180 degrees and I'm caught in between _

_Countin' one, two, three...__  
__Peter, Paul and Mary.__  
__Getting down with 3P, everybody loves... Uh!__  
__Countin' one, two, three,__  
__Not only you and me.__  
__Got __180 degrees__and I'm caught in between.__  
__Countin' one, two, three...__  
__Peter, Paul and Mary.__  
__Getting down with 3P, everybody loves... Uh!__Three is a charm,__  
__Two is not the same.__  
__I don't see them harm,__  
__So __are you game__?__Let's make a team,__  
__Make 'em say my name__  
__Loving the extreme.__  
__Now, are you game?__  
_

_Are you in?__  
__Living in sin is the new thing, yeah...__  
__Are you in?__  
__I am counting..._

_One, two, three,__  
__Not only you and me.__  
__Got 180 degrees and I'm caught in between _

_Countin' one, two, three...__  
__Peter, Paul and Mary.__  
__Getting down with 3P, everybody loves... Uh!__  
__Countin' one, two, three,__  
__Not only you and me.__  
__Got __180 degrees__and I'm caught in between.__  
__Countin' one, two, three...__  
__Peter, Paul and Mary.__  
__Getting down with 3P, everybody loves... Uh!__  
_

_What we do is innocent,__  
__Just for fun and nothing meant.__  
__If you don't like the company,__  
__Let's just do it you and me (You and me...).__  
__You and me (You and me...),__  
__Or three (Or three... or three...),__  
__Or four on the floor.__  
_

_One, two, three,__  
__Not only you and me.__  
__Got 180 degrees and I'm caught in between _

_Countin' one, two, three...__  
__Peter, Paul and Mary.__  
__Getting down with 3P, everybody loves... Uh!__  
__Countin' one, two, three,__  
__Not only you and me.__  
__Got __180 degrees__and I'm caught in between.__  
__Countin' one, two, three...__  
__Peter, Paul and Mary.__  
__Getting down with 3P, everybody loves... Uh!_

As she sang the last bars, she looked at the boy in the corner and addressed him. "For your information, I need to take you to Finn cause you two need to fuck before sectionals, cause if you don't he'll ruin the show and Rachel will go bonkers well more so then usual." She told him. "Well lead the way then, I've been waiting for this for the past three years. I want him so badly Santana, what if I screw up?" He asked the girl. "Just do exactly what he says, and you'll be fine." She said as she opened a door and shoved him inside before closing it and walking to her room.

Finn looked over Puck, eying up his body as if it might disappear if he didn't memorize it quick enough. He eyed him hungrily before smashing their lips together in a brusing kiss, clothes began to be ripped and torn away and Puck found himself tied to the bed by the shredded remains of his clothes. Finn making his way down his new lover's body began to sing, as he put a ring shaped item over Noah's hard cock.

_10pm 10 to 4__  
__And i came to hit the floor__  
__Thought u knew b4__  
__But if u don't then now u know__  
__Yo tonight I'm bout to mash__  
__Make them other chicks so mad__  
__I'm bout to I shake my ass__  
snatch__that boy so fast__  
__Make dem other bitches mad_

Noah moaned as fingers pinched his nipples hard, the pain shooting through him. Nails scratched down his body, as they left trails of blood in their wake. Noah's back arched as a hand smacked his ass hard, before the presense on the bed disappeared only to return with a belt which cracked on his abdomen.

_It's all about me and u  
Doin' how we do  
Tear the floor up up  
Tell em to make room  
If they wanna know  
Tell em mind their own  
But if they wanna look  
We can give em a encore  
_

The belt cracked again, welts beginning to form on his chest as Noah moaned Finn's name. A hand returned to his nipples a twisted them as hard as it could, before another smack was delivered to his ass. Fingers entered him with no prep, and he moaned in pain as they went in and out until a full hand was in. The other hand giving another crack of the belt over his ches, as the skin broke and blood flowed. "That's it Finn, so good hurt me."

_Make it a...  
Freakshow Freakshow  
We can give em a  
Peepshow..peepshow  
Don't stop it let it flow  
Let your inhibitions go  
It's a crazy night  
Let's Make a make a freakshow _

Finn pulled the fingers out, as he positioned himself to enter his friend and he slammed in as hard as he could. Puck screamed, as Finn pumped in and out as the screams began to turn into moans as he was fucked harder then he imagined was possible.

_Make em They clap when we perform__  
__Wanna see crazy we can Show em__  
__Dancing table top freaky freaky__  
__So outside the norm__  
__On some super star sh__  
__Pushin hot bugatti whips__  
__Rockin new designer fits__  
__We can do it if you wit it__It's all about me and u__  
__Doin' how we do__  
__Tear the floor up up__  
__Tell em to make room__  
__If they wanna know__  
__Tell em mind their own__  
__But if they wanna look__  
__We can give em a encore__Make it a...__  
__Freakshow Freakshow__  
__We can give em a__  
__Peepshow..peepshow__  
__Don't stop it let it flow__  
__Let your inhibitions go__  
__It's a crazy night__  
__Let's Make a make a freakshow_

They screamed as they climaxed together the ring around Noah's cock flying off and the song ended, Finn pulled out and they got dressed in some of there other clothes heading to the green room to meet the others.

When they arrived at the green room, they were met by Rachel who looked like she was about to murder someone. "Where prey tell have the two of you been, we have an emergency the other schools did our songs and you two were no where to be found." She said. "What do you mean, Santana knew where we were why didn't you ask her?" Finn asked her. "I did, she refused to tell me said you two needed to work out some stuff." As a knowing look finally crossed her face and she blushed. "Rachel, your going to open for us singing don't rain on my parade and we will follow that with Turn Me On, and Like Whoa. Rachel can you rap?" He asked.

"Now from McKinley High in Lima Ohio, The New Directions."

Rachel took the stage and began to daszel the crowd.

_Don't tell me not to live,__  
__Just sit and putter,__  
__Life's candy and the sun's__  
__A ball of butter.__  
__Don't bring around a cloud__  
_

_To rain on my parade!__  
__Don't tell me not to fly-__  
__I've simply got to.__  
__If someone takes a spill,__  
__It's me and not you.__  
_

_Who told you you're allowed__  
__To rain on my parade!__  
__I'll march my band out,__  
__I'll beat my drum,__  
__And if I'm fanned out,__  
__Your turn at bat, sir.__  
__At least I didn't fake it.__  
_

_Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it!__  
__But whether I'm the rose__  
__Of sheer perfection,__  
__Or freckle on the nose__  
__Of life's complexion,__  
_

_The cinder or the shiny apple of its eye,__  
__I gotta fly once,__  
__I gotta try once,__  
__Only can die once, right, sir?__  
__Ooh, life is juicy,__  
__Juicy, and you see__  
__I gotta have my bite, sir!__  
_

_Get ready for me, love,__  
__cause I'm a commer,__  
__I simply gotta march,__  
__My heart's a drummer.__  
__Don't bring around a cloud__  
__To rain on my __parade__!__I'm gonna live and live now,__  
__Get what I want-I know how,__  
__One roll for the whole show bang,__  
__One throw, that bell will go clang,__  
__Eye on the target and wham__  
__One shot, one gun shot, and BAM__  
__Hey, Mister Arnstein,__  
__Here I am!__  
_

_I'll march my band out,__  
__I will beat my drum,__  
__And if I'm fanned out,__  
__Your turn at bat, sir,__  
__At least I didn't fake it.__  
_

_Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it.__  
__Get ready for me, love,__  
__'cause I'm a commer,__  
__I simply gotta march,__  
__My heart's a __drummer__.__  
__Nobody, no, nobody__  
__Is gonna rain on my parade!_

The crowd burst into applause, as the song ended and the rest of the group joined her for the next song. Everyone got quiet, and truth be told Finn wass excited he couldn't wait to see if Rachel could rap it had to be a girl because of the lines but he was okay with that he just hoped she could do it.

_Docta docta, need you back home, baby  
Docta Docta, where you at?  
Give me something  
I need your love  
I need your love  
I need your loving  
You got that kind of medicine that keeps me comin'_

My body needs a hero  
Come and save me  
Something tells me you know how to save me  
I've been feeling weird, oh!  
Oh, I need you to come and rescue me

[Chorus:]  
Make me come alive  
Come on turn me on  
Touch me, save my life  
Come on and turn me on  
I'm too young to die  
Come on and turn me on  
Turn me on  
Turn me on  
Turn me on  
Turn me on

Make me come alive  
Come on turn me on  
Touch me, save my life  
Come on and turn me on  
I'm too young to die  
Come on and turn me on  
Turn me on  
Turn me on  
Turn me on  
Turn me on

Oh, you make it, make it right  
My temperature is super high  
If I scream, if I cry  
It's only 'cause I feel alive

My body needs a hero  
Come and save me  
Something tells me you know how to save me  
I've been feeling weird, oh!  
Oh, I need you to come and

_rescue me_

Make me come alive  
Come on turn me on  
Touch me, save my life  
Come on and turn me on  
I'm too young to die  
Come on and turn me on  
Turn me on  
Turn me on  
Turn me on  
Turn me on

Make me come alive  
Come on turn me on  
Touch me, save my life  
Come on and turn me on  
I'm too young to die  
Come on and turn me on  
Turn me on  
Turn me on  
Turn me on  
Turn me on

You've got my life in the palm of your hands  
Come and save me now  
I know you can, I know you can

Rachel took it slow for the rap in the middle and astounded everyone, as she went with fast paced beat the words ringing loud and clear.

_D,D,D,D,Don't let me die young, I just want you to father my young  
I just want you to be my docta, we can get it crackin' chiropractor, I, I, I, I_

I,I,I I know you can save me  
And make me feel alive

Make me come alive  
Come on turn me on  
Touch me, save my life  
Come on and turn me on  
I'm too young to die  
Come on and turn me on  
Turn me on  
Turn me on  
Turn me on  
Turn me on

The song ended and once again the kids were met with the crowd's applause, and Finn just looked at Rachel and smiled as the final song began.

_Life is good I can't complain  
I mean I could but no one's listening  
Your image overwhelms my brain  
And it feels good, good, good_

Now I'm rolling

_my window __down  
I love the wind but I hate the sound  
You're like a tattoo that I can't __remove__  
And it feels good, it feels good, it feels good_

Like a rollercoaster ride  
Holdin' on white knuckles like  
Whoa, whoa  
Got me feeling like  
Whoa, whoa  
Everytime I'm like  
Up and down and side to side  
Every inch of me is like  
Whoa, whoa  
Got me feeling like  
Whoa, whoa  
Got me feeling like

In the morning it begins again  
Feels like I'm falling better strap me in  
I think I'm running out of oxygen  
And it feels good, it feels good, it feels good

My inhibitions are beginning to let go  
This situation  
I can't help but

_lose control__  
No inner friction that I cannot seem to break  
It feels good, it feels good  
I'm holding on, I'm holdin' on_

Like a roller coaster ride  
Like I'm running a red light  
Like a rocket ship is like  
Something else that makes me feel like WHOA!

Like a roller coaster whoa  
Holding on my knuckles whoa  
Every inch of me is like  
Whoa, whoa  
Got me feeling like  
Whoa, whoa

The song ended, and the crowd went wild before quieting to hear who won.

"Lady's and Gentlemen the award for first place goes to, The New Directions!"

Author's Note two: If I don't stop here it might go on forever, so here is part two and below are the songs and their copy right dates.

Don't Rain on my parade- Barbra Streisand copy right 1968

Like Whoa- Aly and AJ copy right 2007

Turn Me On- David Ft Nikki Minaj Copy right 2011

Freak show- Britney Spears Copy right 2007

3-Brittney Spears Copy right 2009


End file.
